


Twenty

by Lady_Paper_Writerson



Series: Birthday Bird [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd Birthday Week, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Paper_Writerson/pseuds/Lady_Paper_Writerson
Summary: A ruined surprise doesn't equal ruinedfun...





	Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! ^_^ No drama here, only pleasant things. XD I hope you enjoy!

“So now we add the eggs…?”

“No, _no,_ Kori, the eggs are supposed to go in a different bowl, the one with the sugar and the butter, and we’ll mix them up later… okay, yeah, wait a minute, now I’m gone. The vanilla essence goes with the flour…? Should we have done it earlier…?”

“Roy,” Kori says, still holding the eggs. “We can start by admitting we have no idea what we’re doing.”

“Hey! I _know_ what I’m doing, alright? I follow the recipe! I’ll just…”

Roy, who had reached his hand out to look for the printed piece of paper while speaking, now turns to look at the empty spot beside him. His eyes then start darting around as he starts picking up the bowls to take a look. “Alright, where _is_ the recipe?”

Kori huffs out a huge breath, staring at him with a frown. “Cooking is no fun without Jason.”

“This is a _surprise_ birthday cake; we couldn’t do it _with_ him!”

Kori plainly shrugs, pushing back her hair, currently raised up in a ponytail. Roy places both hands over the kitchen counter. He closes his eyes and lowers his head, sighing in defeat. He takes of his hat and throws it on the table. “Okay, listen… maybe… _maybe_, we need… just one tiny bit of assistance here. When you were with Dick, you guys cooked, right?”

“I believe that, in all our time together, the closest thing we’ve done to cooking was making sandwiches, coffee, boiling eggs and baking toasts. Oh, and hot cocoa, and pop-corn.”

Roy rolls his eyes. “How on earth did you two survive anyway?”

“Dick has all the delivery apps,” she smiles.

“Not even breakfast? I know that Dick only survives with cereals in the mornings, but what about you?”

“There was a really nice small café by the next corner, with a really nice lady serving the nicest pancakes and the tastiest eggs,” she shrugs.

“Fine, fine!” he huffs, annoyed, reaching for his phone. “I’m calling Donna, she’ll know…”

“Whaaaaat is… going on…?”

They both instantly turn around, to glance at a completely stunned and confused Jason standing at the door, his eyes examining the mess they’ve made of the kitchen.

They all just stand there for a moment, before Kori exclaims in delight. “Surpriiiiiise!”

Jason’s face spasms, before he bursts into laughter. Kori laughs as well, puts the eggs down and flies to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and gently presses lips on his own. Jason takes this eagerly, kissing her back with vigor.

“Happy Birthday,” she croons, holding her forehead against his, once their mouths part.

“Thank you…”

“But you said _afternoon_!” Roy protests from afar.

Jason moves to glance at him over Kori’s shoulder. “Sorry, I guess?” he smirks. “Aww! You’re making a cake for me?”

“We are _trying_,” Kori clarifies.

Roy mutters something incomprehensible, and Jason bites his lips in a desperate try to hold back another laugh.

“Jason,” Kori says, demonstrating her arms and torso, covered in flour. “If I leave this up to you and head for a shower, you won’t think I love you any less, right?”

“I would actually appreciate it if you took Roy with you and left me alone for a while, to handle this mess. Just so that we end up eating some cake today.”

Kori kisses his cheek and turns to leave, while Roy noisily snorts. She’s lost to their eyes, when her voice comes singing from the corridor.

_“For the record, I offered to fly to the closest island and get a proper one!”_

“You snitch!” Roy shouts.

Jason steps further into the kitchen, smiling in obvious amusement. "Need some help there, Harper?”

Roy puts down a spoon his hand was occupied with, turning to look at him with an expression that’s half disapproval, half defeat. “I can’t find the damn recipe!” he growls.

Jason’s eyes slowly move over the chaos of the room. “Why am I not surprised?” he keeps teasing him, moving forward and opening the fridge, just to get some cold water, and…

“Oh,” Jason sneers, pulling out the -now cold- piece of paper he finds there, placed beside a carton of milk and holding it up for Roy to see. “Apparently, the fridge _also_ wanted to be part of the surprise… wow, black forest? Smooth!”

Roy stares, jaw dropping. “Son of a…!”

“Come on,” Jason cuts him off, laughing, while setting aside his holsters. “I want my cake now, let’s get to work.”

* * *

About half an hour later, the whipped cream and the filling are ready and waiting, the chocolate cake layers are getting sweetly baked in the oven, and they’re almost done cleaning up the kitchen, to the point that it looks like an _actual_ kitchen once again, instead of a bombarded battle field.

“Soooo,” Jason jokes, while stirring the whipped cream a little more. “You’re just going to keep being cranky today?”

Roy, who has actually stopped being cranky and had found his usual joyful spirit ever since everything settled, doesn’t offer a verbal response. Instead, Jason feels an arm snaking its way around him, palm pushing up his shirt and casually coming to stroke over his lower stomach. Followed by the pleasant pressure of a warm chest against his back, before Roy’s face nuzzles at the side of his, and Jason can’t help but shiver a bit at the evidence of lips lightly touching his skin, just below his ear. He’s practically ready to fully lean back against him, just as Roy’s other hand also comes forward, holding a small package, neatly wrapped.

“Happy Birthday, Jaybird,” he almost whispers, and then -very gently- bites his ear.

Jason wants nothing more than to instantly spin around, catch his lips in a kiss and let Roy devour him, but he reluctantly decides to be patient. He takes the package and tears away the wrapping paper, to reveal one huge, heavy book -collectible edition, if he’s not mistaken.

“Holy shit! Stephen King’s It?” he whistles.

“Bunch of teens kicking a creepy clown in the ass,” Roy shrugs. “It’s a crime you haven’t read it yet.”

Jason laughs. He settles the book beside him on the counter and then turns, trying to calculate just how little his patience lasted. Was it forty seconds…? Couldn’t have been more than a minute.

Roy’s tunneling fingers through his hair, pushing black strands away from Jason’s forehead, before his hands come up to frame his face and pull him into a kiss so deep that Jason loses his world. He melts, hands trembling as they weakly circle around Roy’s waist. He slightly crooks his head, changing the angle, just so that Roy’s able to get deeper inside, hot tongue exploring, hands holding him so very tightly…

“Oh, good! We’re done with cooking, then!”

Kori’s voice comes from the door, sounding quite relieved. They part for a second, both breathless, Roy’s thumbs brushing at his cheeks. Grinning, as he gives him another small kiss, barely a touch of their lips, before they both turn to her.

She’s leaning against the door frame, watching them with a smirk on her face and only a white cotton towel hugging her divine form. Bright emerald eyes glimmering wonderfully, stray droplets of water shining like diamonds over warm, orange skin. Red hair falling down into a gracious waterfall.

“Oh, please, sweethearts. Don’t stop,” she says in a deep, enchanting voice, removing the towel with a small move of one hand. “I’ll catch up with you.”

* * *

They have sex on the kitchen table. The three of them; Raw, and rough. Passionate, and needy. Jason’s practically out of breath by the time they’re done, with Roy still settled between his legs, and his own head just now getting de-touched from between Kori’s thighs.

They make the cake. They drink champagne, and eat it, even before it’s as cold as suggested by the recipe. They eat it in… _very_ interesting ways, as well. Jason blows his two and zero candles over a layer of whipped cream laying at the top of Kori’s belly. They drink some more, and head for the beach. They do what they do there, and then come back. They have some more cake, and then they make love in Kori’s huge bed, where they eventually end up sleeping, as well.

Jason wakes up at some point, late at night -or maybe early morning. A cool breeze pleasantly fills the room. His head is pillowed over Roy’s chest, right next to one newly obtained scar. Kori’s hair seems to be all around them, her own head right above Jason’s groin, her arms hugging him tenderly.

He gazes through the window, at the sea, as he leans more against Roy and holds Kori to him tighter still, a faint smile rising on his lips as he drifts off once more… right in their arms.

_Best birthday ever._

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [Lady Paper Writerson's](https://ladypaperwriterson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
